percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Caleb Taleg
He is DragoonFlareJR's self insertion. He is the son of Erebus and has umbrakinesis. Adventures Beginning He lived in various foster homes with his younger brother Sel. When he was 13 he was attacked by a dragon. He mangaged to escape and was guided to his dad. He took Caleb under his wing and taught him in the dark arts. Even after the training in this it was still difficult for him to control darkness. Erebus eventually pitted him against his old enemy the dragon. This time Caleb managed to win and was rewarded with a silver dragon scythe. After this Erebus sent him to join the Dark Circle. Dark Circle The Dark Circle proved to be more corrupt than the Protogenoi had known. The son of Hemera was brutally dictating the group. He would often send Caleb on suicide missions. The other members of the group shared a distaste for their leader, one of which was Sean Conrads, whom Caleb quickly befriended. The Hemera child would often send Caleb on suicide missions, one of which was dealing with a group of rogue werewolves. In his attempt he was captured and was intended to be eaten later. However the pack found a stronghold holding many demigods. As the wolves prepared to butcher them all, and demigod rushed from the woods and attempted to fight them off. Caleb and the rest of the demigods then joined him and fought off the attackers. However most of the demigods were killed or ran off, leaving only Caleb and the unknown Demigod left. The demigod would later reveal his name to be Justin, a child of Leto. Caleb then brought Justin back with him, as all his friends had perished in the attack. Meetin Damion and Rebellion Later on a mysterious child of Tarturus appeared at the DC base with no knowledge his history. Sean and Caleb wuickly befriended him and he proved a valuable asset in a fight. Soon also a daughter of Nyx joined the DC, named Adeline Vega. With her, Caleb thought it was a perfect time to get rid of the child of Hemera, so He, Vega, Damion, Sean, and Justin plotted and eventually took over the DC, getting rid of the Hemera kid and all his supporters. Caleb and Vega we're then aleceted the new leaders of the Dark Circle. The Chiaroscuro War Read the Chiaroscuro... Death In the last days of the War, Caleb was stabbed to death by Josh Mclean. However he manged to save Vega's live before perishing. His armor was sent to his younger brother. Justin and Damion each took one of his swords. Master of the Chaotic Army Caleb, however, suvived his encounter with Josh. His soul was saved by the goddess Psyche who had plans for him to be found in Chaos' realm. This was done in order to enact the prophecy in which the Taleg brothers would cause the Trilogy War. However after Rudy was killed by Vincent Taleg, Sel and Caleb succeeded in defeating Psyche and stopping the war. Abilities He has control over umbrakinesis. He can shadow travel, shadow speak, shadow see, and and turn into a shadow. He can also block out lights and cloud himself in darkness. In rare occasions he has been able to materialize shadows into a weapon. Of his brothers, Caleb is the best swordsman Personality Most of the time he stays alone, but always has a sense of responsibility to protect his few friends. During battle he is serious, but has been known to crack a few jokes in the face of death. Despite acting cold and cruel on the outside, he truly believed in doing what was neccasary whatver the cost. However, his actions weighed heavily on him and he regretted them until his death. Weapons and items He prefers to wear samurai armor and weilds two black katanas. He will also use his signature weapon when needed, his dragon scythe. When he was 13 he was attacked by a dragon, later his dad had him fight the dragon again and he manged to kill it. He was then awarded with a scythe with the blade emerging from a silver dragon's head at the top of a cuved silver staff. Afflictions PO College Protogenoi Dark Circle Category:DragoonFlareJR Category:Original Character